Hawk Moth/Katerina Nightingale
Katerina Nightingale is a miraculous holder RPed by Cleaver/Cleverfighting Appearance Katerina has long dark brown slightly messy hair with hints of Amber and red in it, bright green eyes, and tan skin. She looks very similar to Katrina and could pass as her if she really wanted to. She wears a lime green choker. She has ripped jeans and a black tank top. She wears battered old sneakers. She is physically weak and kind of out of shape. She is also allergic to mint. As Hawk Moth, she has a black and dark brown cloak(complete with a hood) with a skull on the back. The inside of the cloak is bright yellow with black stripes. Her suit is bright yellow with black stripes and a dark gray stripe that looks blueish in some lighting down her back. Her mask is a pastel yellow that fades to brown. Personality Katerina’s very cheerful and friendly. She’s extremely kind and always willing to help. At least, that's what she wants you to think. Behind that mask of optimism and kindness is a vicious monster. She's cruel and manipulative, every single one of her actions carefully planned for whatever plot she's currently doing. She'll pretend to be your friend, and once you trust her completely and lower your guard, she'll stab you in the back without hesitation. She finds it extremely difficult to bond with or even care about other people. As Hawk Moth she acts overly sweet and giggly. She's more blunt and more open about her manipulations. Her emotions are more extreme, with her anger and jealousy twice as angry and jealous as they are as a civilian and her kindness and cheerfulness twice as kind and cheerful. Powers She can jump higher and farther, she has a lot more stamina, and she can actually take a hit. Her special power is called Thread of Fate. A pair of shears appear in Hawk Moth's hand and if she cuts her string (her weapon) a person of her choice will fall asleep for five minutes and look dead (as in their breathing will slow till it's impossible to see whether they're breathing, their pulse will be impossible to detect, and they'll become extremely pale) This power doesn’t work if she doesn’t actually have her weapon in hand and afterward her weapon crumples to ash and won't reappear until she transforms again. Kwami Liife is one of the biggest trolls you'll ever meet. She loves nothing more than being annoying, screwing with people's emotions, and withholding information. She also loves chaos and death (ironically). The more pitiful and ironic the death the more hilarious she finds it. In her spare time she logs into the internet as an infamous troll known as “Little Internet Fairy Eyelash” or LIFE for short. She is bright yellow with black stripes with a gray stripe down her back and two little brown moth wings. She looks like she has a skull for a face. She eats some kind of off brand fruit loops rip off and refuses to eat anything else, not even the real thing. (Fun fact: Katerina had to beg on her hands and knees for hours in order to get Liife to tell her the transformation phrase and had to buy Liife a computer and get her internet access in order to get her to tell her the special power and what it does.) Relationships Katrina/Monarch- barely restrained murderous rage and literally the only reason they haven't killed each other yet is because Katerina believes that death is too merciful for Monarch and avoids direct conflict so she doesn't lose control and commit murder before she can ruin her life Black Sheep- allies Gander- the source of many headaches The rest of the villains- she's cool with them The heroes- she would prefer them dead Everyone else- she cares about them about as much as a normal person would care about a blade of grassCategory:Female Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Villain